


Just read it

by TimmytheawesomeDork



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmytheawesomeDork/pseuds/TimmytheawesomeDork
Summary: (This is an old work I posted on wattpad I wanted to figure out how things work on Ao3 when posting so I've compiled it here)A hetalia fan fiction where the ancients have noticed how many secrets their children are keeping and collect all their secrets and diary entries and put them into a book and leaving a note on it saying "just read it... once you do you can leave". Now the nations must finish this book of secrets so they can leave. But also where hell are they?
Kudos: 1





	Just read it

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of this wont make cohessive sense since every other paragraph was written at different times.

The axis members were the first to arrive at the meeting. Italy was latched on to Germany's arm going on about all the different types of pasta and the different qualities of tomato sauce. With Japan following behind them listening to Italy's one-sided conversation with Germany. The three of them sat at the oval shaped table in the middle of the conference room, Italy beside Germany with Japan two seats to the left of them. They continued waiting for the rest of the countries to arrive. No more than 2 minutes later Russia arrived followed later by France and England already arguing about god-knows what. Next a sleepy Spaniard and Romano who was pissed about something (must be on his man period) entered the room, Romano sitting next to his brother and Spain to his right. After Spain and Romano were seated Canada sorta just awkwardly sat down across the table from Romano, nobody noticed he was there so he just took out his papers. Shortly after Canada sat down China arrived and nods at the contries as he walked to his spot left of Japan. Prussia walked into the room supposedly hung-over after some your not supposed to be here looks from Germany he sat across from Japan. Germany noted that the meeting was supposed to start so he opens his mouth to say something but before he could America burst in yelling "The hero is here" and taking his seat beside Prussia. 

No more than seconds later the entire room was pitch black and the following could be heard  
"Bloody hell"  
"'Ve Germany help"  
"Holy maple"  
"Where did the lights go"

And many "manly" screams could be heard.

When the lights came back on there was a massive leather book in the center on the table with a note that read   
"Just Read It... then you can leave"

With a note beside it that read  
"Really just read it. It has all your secrets in it, it also has you diary entries once you finish reading it you can leave"  
"Also don't bother leaving the building you can't"  
"Love, the ancients"

Then America completly knowing everyday read the note said  
"So that's one way to start a meeting... so who wants to read first"  
The nation's just awkwardly stared tell France spoke up saying   
"Ohonhonhonhon zhis should be fun. I'll read first oui"   
And with that France reached over and grabbed the massive leather book opening it to the first page. France reached over and grabbed the massive leather book and placed it in front of him he opens it to the first page and says  
"Well should I just read zhe first entry"  
America answers him saying   
"Well yeah dude who's is it"  
"It looks like it is about you"  
"Oh cool man" America says  
France reads the page out loud   
"America can break dance really well"  
"Vhats cool, I thought it vould be something else but vhats cool" Germany said   
He was not wrong everyone, thought it would be something different   
"Ve America should show us a dance"  
Italy said   
"Not now dudes but maybe later we should probably keep reading so we can get out of here quicker"  
America said  
"Yes I'd rather not be in a room with France longer than I have to"  
Said England   
"I am very hurt by that Angleterre" France said with a very hurt face   
"Whatever frog" said England 

"Well I read so who zhould read next"  
France stated   
"I vill" said Germany trying to get Italy off his arm   
France passed Germany the book and germany fliped it to the next page   
While Canada mumbled to himself   
"Great this is what I wanted to do today" his voice dripping with sarcasm   
Romano the only one that heard him gave a quick   
"Me too" as he moved his hair out of his face   
Germany cleared his throat and said  
"Okay so this one is China's"  
Germany read the page aloud  
"Dear diary,  
Sometimes I feel like it's my fault that so many people have died do to guns because it was my invention of gunpowder that lead to the existent of guns. I feel that if I did not share my invention many people would still be alive. I feel that I am responsible for these deaths and it makes me upset.  
-China"  
Germany read many people were saddend by the fact that China blames himself for many people's deaths 

"Hey dude it's not your fault... it's not like your the one pulling the trigger"  
America said 

China replied with   
"Thank you America" 

"Your welcome dude..... so who's gonna read next" said America 

England says   
"I guess I should read one then"

Germany passes the book to England   
But before England can say anything Prussia speaks up   
"I don't know about you losers but zhe awesome me is hungry"

"Brüder zhe faster ve finish reading zhis zhe faster we can leave" Germany said staring at Prussia 

"Vell ja.... but I'm sure zhe other nations are hungry too" Prussia said ignoring Germany's stare 

"Yeah potato bastard we-a will starve if we-a don't eat" Romano said agreeing with Prussia 

"Fine but zhen ve vill continue.... Everyvone take 15 to eat zhere should be food in zhe kitchen" Germany said 

"Ve I want-a pasta" Italy said cheerfully 

Time skip to after the eat

"Well I guess I should just read" England asked and the group nodded 

England reads the page out loud   
"Only one person actually wanted to be at this Meeting because he planed to come crash it for two weeks"

"Ja I zhought it vould be boring but zhis is fun" Prussia said 

"I vas vondering vhy you vere here" Germany said 

" Aww. Come on Vest you zhould feel hounderd zhe awesome me iz here" Prussia stated 

"But your not supposed to be here Brüder" Germany said coldly 

" Vhy vould zhe awesome me be not allowed at your lame meeting"   
Prussia said proudly   
"I am zhe most awesome country in zhe vhole universe zo vhy vouldent I be here Vest~"

" Because you AREN'T a country anymore, and do no vork at all and just sit on your lazy ass in MY basement, and do nothing vhile I do all zhe vork you are just like sealand but useless, and are just a nuisance zhat zhould be dead" Germany finally snapped at Prussia 

Prussias whole entire cocky attitude disapered as soon as his brother mentioned the fact he was no longer a country he looked down and stood up slowly saying   
"Sorry, excuse me"   
He starts towards the door 

"Vhere are you doing East" Germany says not realizing what he just did 

"Nothing Brüder... oh sorry I mean Germany" Prussia states in a defeated tone his featutes look that of a broken man, as he approaches the door he says   
" If you need me I'll be out here... not zhat you'll need me" he closed the door and left the room in silence no one has ever seen the cocky Prussian like that, normally he would come up with a stupid remark when you bring up the fact of him no longer being a country anymore. Spain and France were in shock that their friend just left with no fight so out of character like. 

Everyone is silent as the hear the click of the doorknob going back in place. Soon the attention switches from the door to the German who just realized what he said.Prussia POV 

"Vest didn't mean zhat did he right?''  
I said softly to myself as I closed the door.   
"He's just mad at me for being here, but he's alvays annoyed vhen I'm around, come to zhink of it vest has never looks happy vhen I'm around"

I walked down the hall and took a right honestly I had no idea where I was going I just needed to clear my head. I slumped over trying to organise my thoughts 

"Maybe Vest vas right, I'm no longer a nation I have no purpose anymore... but he still needs me I've always took care of Vest hes mein little Brüder...right Vest vas just mad and I have no need to vorry I'll just stay out of his vay for a vhile... probably best for everyone too.... Spain and France are probably to busy for me anyways I'll just get in the vay..."  
I decided that everyone would prefer if I was away for a bit... if I could get out of this stupid building... curse the stupid ancients not only did they get to be at peace when their nations fell... their keeping me from my couch and beer.... but what can I do I'm a ex-nation now. I sighed and sat down against the wall and fiddled with my sleeves  
"Vest vas right vas'nt he... he's alvays right"   
\----------------------------------------  
Back to the other nations and   
Some creepy stalkers POV 

"Wow... SOMEONE SHOULD... LIKE" America started yelling 

"Quit yelling you wanker" England shot at the young ( depends on who you ask) nation 

"Sorry iggy, Someone should check on him...... just a suggestion..... not making anyone do it.... I mean like I just stated it" America started and Germany interupted by saying

"I vill, he is mein Brüder, my job" Germany said 

"A just a thought, but maybe... absolutely anyone else...." America said in a sing-song kinda voice shifting in his chair 

He shifted again eyes landing on England

"LIKE IGGY" America yelled 

"Don't call me that, and why me... why not like Romano or someone" England said and everybody looked at Romano 

"Don't look-a at me bastards theres-a no way im-a doing something to-a help the stupid potato bastard. Look at my-a fratello he is-a stupid enough to do it" Romano said death staring the potato bastard (Germany) 

"Oh-a Ve' I'll do it... let me do it Germany... then we could have pasta!!!" Italy said excitedly 

"No I do not need another lecture on pasta, Vhat about China does it." Germany said in hopes of avoiding the enviable fate 

"No aru, it's not my problem, but maybe I would be interested if America paid back his debt aru." China said eyeing America 

"Hahahaha, moving on.... what about Commie bast-" America said pushing aside China's statement

"You know America, my country no longer is a communist nation, and no I will not be going after Preußen, he is no longer my problem Da." Russia said in a tone that you can't decide if you should run for your life or listen probably the latter because the former would get you killed 

"I nominate the frog, he may be a bloody git, but he's always saying 'I am zhe master of words' right frog?" England said 

"Oh~ Angleterre you zeem to have misheard moi I zaid Love not words but clearly you do not know what love is" France said in a tone that made England want to rip of France's stupid silky hair 

"What, how dare you!" England yelled at France which yelled to them stragiling eachother and all the nation's fighting and Prussia sitting in some random hall alone

And Canada just watched annoyed that they can't even read a book without fighting..... ack to Prussia in the emo corner 

"I guess none of zhem really care do zhey? Vell vhat vas I zhinking of course not." Prussia said to himself 

Prussia takes a deep breath and just sits there till a he heard someone walk up to him 

"What's up with you" Sealand says 

"Nothing" Prussia says hoping not to upset the younger nation 

"I know something's wrong..... well anyways... I sorta need help" Sealand says slightly embarresed

"Yeah sure buddy... vhat's do you need" Prussia says with a half-smile 

"Well I kinda thought that if I came to this Meeting the other nations would acknowledge me as a real nation, but I stopped at the snack stand and when I got here the meeting was started and the door was locked and I tried knocking but a bunch if people started freaking out so I ran away, but now I can't leave the building and I can't even call Finland and Sweden, and and...and" Sealand started rambling clearly about to cry 

"Hey it's okay buddy your okay... I'm sure ve'll get out of here" Prussia soothes the micronation 

"But don't you have a meeting to be in?" Sealand asks and Prussia cringed slightly 

"Naw.. I'm vay to awesome for zhose losers" Prussia lies but this statement makes Sealand laugh 

"Hey your funny... but what's your name?" Sealand inquires 

"Oh, I'm zhe AWESOME Prussia" Prussia says 

"Oh I've never seen that on the map" Sealand says confused 

"Well I guess zhat's because I'm to awesome for petty things like a map" Prussia says hoping that this kid would believe him 

"Haha, no but really mister what country are you" Sealand says no idea that he would get bitch-slapped if Prussia didn't raise Germany and knows your not suposed to bitch-slap children

"Well I really am Prussia but Prussia no longer exists so know I just represent... East-Germany" Prussia says taking a deep breath 

"Oh... that's so cool!" Sealand says excitedly 

"You really think so?" Prussia says 

"Of course I do, you must be a super hero to still be alive" Sealand says with stars in his eyes 

"I guess I am and ve'll be super hero's together and find a vay out of this building" Prussia says and Sealand gets evermore stars in his eyes 

"Yes come on Super Awesome Prussia Man! Well find the exit no matter what" Sealand yells and him and Prussia take of on an adventure to find the exit  
\---------------------------------------------  
Okay to the nation's who have done nothing at all 

"Shut up ya bloody wankers" England yelled 

"Germany just go after Prussia, we've spent way to much time fighting about it. REMEBER were stuck here till we've finished this book and we've only done 4 pages" England said 

"Yeah while he's gone well continue reading cause I really, really don't want to miss the new episode of chopped!" America said but not before saying 

"Iggy should probably watch it too maybe he'll learn how to cook" 

"Hey, you bloody git" England yelled at America 

"Okay I vill go look for Prussia" Germany said while leaving the room 

"Ciao, Germany" Italy said cheerfuly

At this point Japan grabbed the book and flipped to the next page 

"I'r read this one, okay" Japan said/asked 

"Kay, man" America said 

"This one rooks handwritten probabry from a diary" Japan told the room 

"August 1 2007   
Today is another world meeting, I kind of don't want to go well it's not like they would notice. They never do, I honestly don't know how many times I have to say this My Name Is CANADA it's not that hard. Maybe it's just a joke, but who keeps who keeps up a joke for almost 120 years, well I mean America would, but the other nations wouldn't it's just childish. So it leaves me with one option they don't know who I am, I wonder if I wear colourful socks they will notice me.   
-Canada or Matthew" Japan read the book and most nations had no clue who's diary entry was but a few did France, England, Romano, Spain (Cause there are quite a few people in Canada who speak Spanish) and America had an idea of who it was 

"Oh and arso at the bottom of the page it says there are 13 nations here then there is a note that says 'By the way Sealand is here'" Japan added in 

"Nyet, I thought there was 12 " Russia said at the same time England said 

"WAIT SEALANDS HERE!!!?!?" Actually England yelled that part   
Germany's POV 

I have currently been walking down the hall for 10 minutes and I've not seen Prussia. This building can't be that big. I stopped walking and fixed my collar. Leaning against a wall I'm stuck reflecting on ehat happens so far today. 

First off Italy was trying to get me to buy him pasta ingredients, then Prussia showed up, and shortly after that this book showed up and now we need to finish it if we want to leave... hopefully I'm not the only one uncomfortable with this I don't need the other country's feeling bad for me, it's not like they will do anything. But now I need to find my brother and explain to him I didn't mean it. 

How could I have made him react that way he never acted like taht since he first got back from Russia's place, but even then he still only did that around me, why in front of the other nations. This is my fault I know it....

I shut my eyes and rub my temples, then I push up from the wall I was leaning on walking forward. If it my fault I will fix it. 

"Brüder I'm sorry vere are jou" I call out as I contine down the Awfuly long hallway.   
Back to the dysfunctional nations   
Thrid-Person POV   
\------------------------------------------  
"Well I guess we should continue reading this-" England started 

"Hey Canada Bro..." But America interupted him 

"Yeah America?" Canada answered 

"Was that how you really feel that we wouldn't care if you disappeared" Anerica asked 

"A little bit, but its not your fault its mine for being so invisible" Canada said quietly 

"No its not its my fault, I'm always causing problems for you, so therefore if its anybodys fault its mine, Okay?" America said in a genuine sounding tone 

"Do you mean it" Canada asked 

"Yeah besides I would glady switch places with you" Anerica said but nobady heard the last part 

"Oui, I agree with Amerika just know mon petit cher that you arent invisible, okay?" France added smiling softly 

"Well now that you Bastards are done ignoring parts of your Family, can we please continue reading this stupid book so I can go back to my own country?" Romano said rolling is eyes the whole time 

And yeah I took out the accents because I relized how cringey that was 

"Yeah I want to have some Pasta!" Italy cheered 

"Then we should probaly keep teading Aru!" China demanded because he cant be aroumd these western nations for long without building a China Town 

But i'm still keeping Chinas Aru's because I can lol. Just not as much 

"I read first because you western nations take to long" China said as he grabed the book from the table 

China opened the book and fliped it to the next page and read it aloud 

"Every time its one of Englands colonys independence days, he gets really angry and calls them out on their flaws but deep down he blames himself for being a bad brother and that they are like this because him, this leads to him getting drunk of his arse and calling them saying that he's sorry. This happens every year. Once he even tried to get the British Goverment to get rid of July 4, but they said no as it would cause problems" China read 

"Well thats just not true this book is lying I would never... do that" England said looking a mix of angry, embaresment and sadness

"Uhhh Bro you sure, but I guess that explains the 5 voice mails i got of "I'm so sorry" or "Its my fault" and "You know what your not really that bad at cooking and I actualy really like hamburgers, and I just wanted to be a good brother and its my fault and fu*k the stupid frog, and.... HEY WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME YOU BLOODY WANKER I WAS A BLOODY PIRATE I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT AND FEED YOUR DEAD BODY TO YOUR FAMILY..... HUH WHAT WAS THAT.... NO YOU BETTER NOT CALL THE POLICE.... I OWN THEM THEY ANSWER TO ME.... WHATS THIS.... america why are you on my phone GO AWAY I THOUGHT IT WAS JULY 4 WHY ARE YOU HERE wait thats just my phone oh.... "" America said in a fake british accent 

"N-No I do not" England yelled

"Are you sure about that bro, I have the voicemails on my phone if you wa-" America started in an exited town 

"No- No thank you" England interupted 

"We can continue on" England said hoping to distract people from his embarrassment

"Whatever you say Bro" America said as Russia took the book from China 

"Can I read next Amerika" Russia asked well he didn't really ask it was more of a statement 

"It is a Diary Entry..." Russia said without getting approval to read not like he needs it though 

"I always have wondered why I exist, "we already have one Italy why do we need two" I've heard that one more than enough "I prefer North Italy because he's not a asshole" or "Why can't you be more like your brother" I've heard taht one a lot to, actually I recall Grandpa Rome saying that last one, he always preferred my Brother, I don't understand why he gets to be called Italy and I get to be called Romano it's not even my real name we're both Italy, we're both equal or are we? I'm not even close to being as good at Art as my Brother, or cooking or cleaning and he is a lot kinder then I am, the only thing I have is the mafia and I don't even control that, cause I'm scared of them... it's not fair why can't people treat us as equals even if we aren't really, just to make me feel better about myself because right now I feel like the cilantro on a dish that nobody likes and my brother is the cheese because everybody loves that. Even my analogies suck. My brother could probably come up with better ones   
-S.Italy " 

Romano imeditaly became embarresed as soon as he realized this was a page from his own diary and started avoiding eye contact with the rest of the nation's, as half-way through the entry they all started staring at him 

"What are you Bastards looking at?" Romano questioned giving of a cold glare 

"I had no idea you felt like that fratello I'm so sorry... I didn't know... and your not cilantro I promise you that and-" Italy continues this for 5 minutes and accomplishes in making Romano even more embarrassed which caused him to get angry 

"Shut up you Idiota, you know what I'm done with you guys I'm leaving" Romano said as he stormed off 

"No fratello" Italy called after him

"Roma- come back, please" Spain called after Romano also 

But Romano didn't here them because he already left the roomLol. Time for the advetures of Prussia and sealand. 

"Come on, captain awesome were going to find a way out and prove go jerk Engalnd i'm a country" Sealand yelles as he started running down tye halls 

"Ja, wait for the awesome me!" Prussia yelled after the young micro-nation 

The two proceeded to run down the memory halls Naruto style looking for an exit 

"Wait captain awesome what's that" Sealand said pointing to a window 

"I don't know let me look" Prussia answered walking over to the window, looking out it but through the window there was nothing it looked like a good with no light at all it was weird 

"I don't think we're on earth anymore" Prussia stated after looking out the window 

"Lift me up I wanna see" Sealand asks 

Prussia the picks Sealnad up allowing him to look outside the window

"That's so weird Mr.Awesome do you know what it means" Sealand asks in a soft voice 

"No but back in the meeting room there was this book and itbsaid the ancients put us here so it must have some thing to do with them" Prussia answers 

"Oh... does that mean we can't get out?" Sealand asks a bit upset 

"I don't know maybe there is something we can do to leave there has to be an emergency exit in case anything bad happens" Prussia says in a serious tone 

"Oh well if there is an exit we're going to find it!" Sealand says lifting the mood 

"Yeah... we will" Prussia answers following Sealand as he walked along the empty halls 

With Germany who is looking for Prussia 

Germany felt bad he didn't mean to do this he was just tierd and accidentally said somethings now he needed to go find his Brüder and apologise, preferably quickly so he can get back, and do some damage control in case the diary said anything about him he has always been closed off with his issues and doesn't need the other nations deciding that they will solve them all the sudden. 

Germany continued to walk down the halls locking for his Brüder he passed a room and decided to enter it, the room had books, that looked similar to the ones in the book the other nations were currently looking at, except these ones were clearly in his Brüder's handwriting on closer inspection Germany noticed that these weren't pages from the book the other nations had but maybe a book older the that, it was his Brüder's diary that Prussia has had since he was the Teutonic knights it had everything in it. 

"Should I read it?" Germany asked himself he would feel guilty because technically it would be an invasion of Prussias privacy but, he would already be invading people's privacy when he goes back into the room so... What's the worse that can happen 

Germany grabed the first book and opened to the first page 

"Dear Diary it is me, the Tectonic Knights, I am a nation well not exactly I'm more of a religious order but what ever... today I proved how awesome I am and successfully converted some of those pagans with my awesomeness, me and my people will continue North-east for the time being. I love being Awesome" Germany smiled slightly as he read even when his Brüder was young he was confident he continued reading smiling a few pages before picking up

"Dear Diary today I totally saved that Hungary dude with my awesomeness, we went hunting today and he totally almost died but thanks to my awesomeness he is still alive" he read 

"Wait isn't Hungary a girl?" Germany questioned himself 

He fliped to next page 

"Dear awesome Diary today I have sinned my awesome self went to Hungary's place today, and found out that he was a girl all along and I toched his..or her chest I need to be forgiven but I can't belive that Hungary's a girl. Does that mean I need to be nice to him.. I mean her" Germany had a hard time not laughing at his Brüder's distress 

"I guess that explains it" he says quietly 

He flips to the next page but before he can read it he hears a noise, Germany puts the book in his bag and follows the noise, he turns the corner and sees a small blond boy and before he can react said boy ran into him knocking him over 

"Hey Sealand wait... Brüder?" Germany heard before he fell backwards and hit his head on the wall  
Prussia POV 

I call out to Sealand telling him to wait for me, as soon as I turn the corner I see my little Brüder, and I immediately feel embarresed as instead of dealing with my problems I went and explored with a small child. Even I am embarresed by my ways now-a-days I used to be so powerful, everyone feared me, buy now... now I live in my little Brüder's basement and feels sorry for myself after he calls me out on it. I don't know why it hurt so much I heard it, I already knew it and I've heard almost the same thing from other nations but I guess I didn't expect Lud to call me out on it. 

Before I can continue my rant in my head I see Sealand run into Ludwig knocking him into the wall, and knocking it out. I'd probably be laughing if it was anyone else but I instantly go into big brother protection mode and start freaking out. (Just cause Ludwig is all grown up now doesn't mean I can't fuss over him when he get hurt) I go over to him and pick him up and me and Sealand go to one of the weird random rooms we found while exploring. 

The room has a table and chairs but also one of those uncomfortable bench things with the crummy cushions. I put Ludwig down on the bench and start worrying over the fact that he might have a concussion of some sorts. 

"You hit him really hard, lil dude" I address in the same voice I would use when Ludwig was smaller. 

"I didn't think I did, but then again I am made of steel" Sealand commented almost astonished by his own strength. 

We both go and sit down at the large table in the room. I allow myself to think things over, no matter how many years I haven't been in battle but I still revise everything as a battle plan, I owe that to Old man Fritz I do miss him quite a lot. I wonder what he'd think of me now. 

But enough of that I need to think of Ludwig. He must have came looking for me after I stormed out, although that's kinda unlike him Lud wouldn't want to disturb the meeting, and he's normally against anything thing that would show to people he cares. As it stresses him out too much, thinking that people would be able to use the things he loves against him. He always has. He needs to stop thinking sometimes it would be so much better for him. 

I'm guessing someone, most likely France or America said someone should go check on me and Ludwig went. It's odd that he didn't see Sealand coming at him, I taught him to be aware at all times, so I don't see how he got knocked out. He looked like he was reading something I don't see it on him now he must've dropped it when Sealand ran into him. I should go get it. 

"Ludwig.. I mean Germany was reading something before you ran into him, I'm gonna go get it. If he wakes up tell him I'll be back soon also don't be loud or stand too close he'll freak out and might knock you out" I tell Sealand before shutting the door in all honesty, you shouldn't stand to close to any nation when their asleep, you are putting your health at risk, their always on high alert even if they don't act it war does that to us. 

I arrive back where Ludwig was I see the book and pick it up. 

"Oh" I laugh when I realise it's one of my old journals I still write one everyday so this book the ancients made has plenty available content for it. I wonder how this got here. This is one of the older ones I flip to a page 

" I went to Russia today for some basic recall today, when that crazyface attacked us with his dirty tricks. Yeah we lost a bit... but it's too cold there you know, I don't need Russia. I DON'T NEED ANYONE I AM AWESOME!!" I read, I remember when I was younger I changed the writing to make me look more awesome now-a-day I just write the truth. It's almost kinda funny how me and Russia both were lonely, dealt with it differently and look how different we are now.

I honestly kinda wanted to be friends with him when I was younger. Not anymore I wonder how life would be if we were friends but thats a world long forgotten I doubt that could ever have happened in our timeline currently.

I close the book and start walking back to the room. When I arrive I hear a quiet conversation. Good, Luds awake and he didn't punch Sealand. I'm about to enter when I'm overtaken by fear does he even want to see me an embarrassment of a brother. A brother that can't do anything anymore. 

No I need to stop this, Old man Fritz wouldn't have put up for this, this is letting down past me who even though he wasn't the best, acted it and never gave up I would have never cared what anyone thought in the past I would walk in there and kick everyone's ass. Everyone was aware of how awesome I was. 

I wasn't a world power only because I was strong, I was a world power cause everyone knew I was strong, I was respected cause I acted that way if past me saw me now he'd laugh call me a loser and tell me to try harder and stop feeling bad for myself. 

And if I can't walk into a fucking room i'd be letting myself down and Lud because even if he doesn't anymore he looked up to me and he deserves better then, this he deserves the strong, badass all powerful Prussia the army with a state. The country that fought a seven years and and won, who totally kicked Austria's ass and kicked Denmark's ass. I was all powerful and I should still act it, If not for me for Ludwig. 

I stopped my useless rant and walked in and I could tell I had the same confidence I used to cause Ludwig looked impressed.   
Just like he used to.   
He was proud to be my little brother. 

I may have skeletons in my closet still but I have regained my brothers admiration and that's a start I can conquer those later. 

And I opened my eyes I was in the original meeting room with note 

I'm glad you realized that Preußen. You are still as awesome as you used to be. The others still have yet to realize their problems but you have you can stay here and wait for Germany if you want there is a room you can sleep in down the hall to the right there is food. We don't expect the others to realize it as quickly as you so it might take a while.   
Ps. To be honest we didn't expect anyone to realize it tell you all finished the book and you kinda maybe ruined our catchphrase but what ever. 

We've done all we can the rest is up to you to heal and be there for your brother.   
Canada's PoV   
'I don't really remember much from before I was discovered by France. I remember I was afraid because he spoke a language I didn't understand but he seemed nice and gave me the name 'New France' looking back I wonder if that was slightly narcissistic of him but I don't mind. Before that I remember a Blonde man with ships and they spoke another odd language way different from the one France spoke, he built a village on the coast and what I gathered from what little of his language I knew he was glad his little brother told him about here cause the had vin, when I met him for the first time he spoke in a broken version of my language saying my land was very nice and he hoped to see me again someday before he left to check in his brother. A little bit later a group of the people he left there and some if my people fought, and they left and abandoned the village. 

Even before that I have faint memories of crossing a land bridge with many others like me, I don't remove what they looked like but I remove their feeling, it reminds me of when I speak with the native groups of my country now I think they are their ancestors. I asked England what could of happened and he said as my country grew they would disappear and become apart of it. 

But that's all so long ago it's hard to be sure it's easier to recall everything after meeting France and him becoming my big brother.' I write on the space paper I brought to the meeting, it's been about 30 minutes since England disappeared and everyone is freaking out I was to tell America whispered to me that he found a note saying 'England was fine and just went back to the original meeting room' he said he wanted to see how long tell the others found the note themselves so he's not telling them. 

Now you may be wondering why I'm writing an autobiography of my life and I'd say that that's a very good question me. It's because this book we're supposed to be reading inspired me to do it I haven't kept a diary since I was a colony and this reminded me how much fun it was to write shit about everyone, and everything and just talk to myself. And sure I'm doing that now but its more therapeutic writing it down. 

So I'm gonna write everything down that I feel like and then I just change a few words and send it into one of the textbook company's in my country because I've really been meaning to update those. 

Oh look they finally found the note ha. That was kind of amusing. Hopefully they read soon. I'm getting a bit hungry and I really want pancakes. 

Maybe I should read it. But I'd have to ask first but will they hear me and what if it's something really embarrassing that I read... Alfred could obviously see my internal struggle and looked at me. 

"Dude, do you wanna read it" he asked 

"Umm. Yeah sure" I responded trying not to make a fool of myself. I grabbed the book and flipped to the page. And started reading 

(Ps it's just what I wrote up there so you don't hafta read it again)  
"'I don't really remember much from before I was discovered by France. I remember I was afraid because he spoke a language I didn't understand but he seemed nice and gave me the name 'New France' looking back I wonder if that was slightly narcissistic of him but I don't mind. Before that I remember a Blonde man with ships and they spoke another odd language way different from the one France spoke, he built a village on the coast and what I gathered from what little of his language I knew he was glad his little brother told him about here cause the had vin, when I met him for the first time he spoke in a broken version of my language saying my land was very nice and he hoped to see me again someday before he left to check in his brother. A little bit later a group of the people he left there and some if my people fought, and they left and abandoned the village. 

Even before that I have faint memories of crossing a land bridge with many others like me, I don't remove what they looked like but I remove their feeling, it reminds me of when I speak with the native groups of my country now I think they are their ancestors. I asked England what could of happened and he said as my country grew they would disappear and become apart of it. 

But that's all so long ago it's hard to be sure it's easier to recall everything after meeting France and him becoming my big brother."

About halfway through I realized this is exactly what I write less then 5 minutes ago that's odd how could it get here so quickly 

"Um. so I'm not trying to write anybody out but that's what I write five minutes ago so that's just a little odd and-" I trailed off near the end 

"What do you mean you just wrote that?" France asked confused 

"Well when you were all freaked out over England I decided to write an" I stopped because I didn't want to really tell them I was writing a autobigagraphy kind of 

"Writing a what? Friend?" Russia said with a soft smile that was a little creepy but a little nice nevermind 

"I was writing an autobiography so I could send it to my textbook company's so they could update them but also because I missed writing stuff down like when I was a colony" To be honest I said that rather quickly 

"Oohh. That makes sense" Russia said as if that explained everything   
"But then how did it get in the book?" He added on at the end 

"Weird creepy magic dude!" Alfred shouted making everyone flinch 

"I don't think so America but maybe it was because it was important to what's one other pages" Japan said logically 

"OOH! Maybe pass the book here Matt" Alfred asked and I handed it to him 

He read the first sentence and nodded saying "yeah that makes sense 

"Dear Big brother France living with England isn't that terrible but he doesn't let me speak French I'm very curious as to why he hates you so much but it doesn't matter. I miss you. 

Dear Big brother France did you get my letter I hope so unfortunately I'm not allowed to write in French anymore I met upper Canada today he is like a smaller version of England but he hates the French even more apparently there are more of my brothers right on the coast and to the south and England says I am going to go meet the one he calls 13 colonies I wonder why. Anyways you're people that are now mine aren't allowed to do the pretty dances you taught them and it's saddening. Au revoir 

Hello big brother France, England said we are family now and It made me wonder why you never called me family even though I called you big brother but it's not important, allot of my people are getting sick not you're old  
people my original people England said they are getting diseases from the old world and that he'll try to help them but my boss may not let him. 

Dear France, I met 13 colonies today or Alfred as England says England also said I can call him Arthur or Big brother, also he said he changed my name but it sounds the same as the one you gave me he just said it wasn't French anymore. Also he said you were a frog and I shouldn't wrote you anymore because you are a no good cheeky buttface I don't know what the means. Please write me back. 

Dear France, I found out that you went actually getting my letters the other day so I should probaly.stop addressing you at the start of my letters but it's out of habit. England told me the truth that he sent the letters but you sent them back again saying you didn't want to read them, I still have good memories of you.and practice what you taught me but that made me really sad and I think England is way nicer now. I should have listened to him sooner. 

Dear Fra--~, I remembered that you aren't getting these letters so I stoped myself from writing your name a bit late but it's fine. I don't know why I'm writing this but I needed to write to someone even if it's really no one, 13 colonies decided to come to my house today and said he was mad at England for taxing him to much I tried to tell him that it was for the better good and that England was trying to protect him before and now has no money but he didn't listen. After he left I told upper Canada and the maritimes (yes I now that the maritimes were technically 4 of them but that just makes the story complicated so. Their now one thing)   
And they said not to worry about it. But I don't know. 

Dear ... ,13 colonies or America as he now wants to be called has officially declared independence with England and me as well as upper Canada and Maritimes. We are recreating our men to fight for England now. It's funny how many of them are just signing up for the free booze but Arthur says we need as many men as possible. I have no doubt we'll win we're stronger and we have the greatest navy as well as highly trained personal. That being Arthur's men mine aren't as trained but it's going to go well. I'm excited for my first time in the battlefield when France and Arthur were fighting I had to stay home, but now I get to do something after so many years of just doing industry and selling materials (and beaver) I get to do something fun.

Dear ... , upper Canada decided to not go to the battlefield but he was totally missing out it was so different me and England won the battle, but at first it was hard I almost started crying when a dead body lay still beside me, I don't like it but Arthur says that all nations have to fight to stay alive. I think he was crying I know he loves all.of us allot but America was one of his first colonies. So I understand 

Dear ... , this is very urgent it's very late at night and one of America's men crossed the border and came to my house asking I meet with America. I'm worried I don't think I am going to tell Arthur about this. 

It's a little later I met with America and he told me to join his country as a state when he gets his independence I told him he was crazy if he thinks I'll betray Arthur like he did, he looked hurt and then said "I'll just do it when I win" and claimed he had a plan I laughed at him and stormed off Arthur would probably get mad at me for being disrespectful but America was being a jerk and I was annoyed. 

Dear... , America burned my capital to the ground last week it was very painful and It killed many civilians I can not believe I used to look up to him. Arthur won't let me go back to the battlefield for a while. I don't know what to do 

Dear... , Alfred won a battle today while I wasn't their but what I do know is France has decided to help him I think my heart is broken I thought he still had a little bit of care for me because I used to live with him but no. I'm not angry though even though I really should be I'm more sad. 

Dear ... , Arthur told me I should burn down something of America's to get back at him for trying to invade again, I found myself agreeing but now I'm regretting it I really don't want to hurt him even though he did hurt me he's still my brother and I didn't actually see him burning down York it's was just his people soo. I don't know I can't bring myself to tell Arthur I don't want to do it anymore, so it's more for him then my revenge. I just hope it's not to bad. 

Dear... , America won his revolution with the help of France and I haven't really written a letter to often because I was tending to Arthur's wounds with upper Canada busy with his ever growing population and the maritimes busy working on trade I was the one their for him I don't mind it though I think I prefer it over fighting. But Arthur did tell me I fought really well. I hope he's okay soon . " 

Alfred read,it was odd hearing what I write I saw Alfred's face grimace whenever I talked about the stuff he did and other make faces of confusion because at this point they didn't even now we existed or mattered. The one person I ddint look at was France I knew he would feel bad about how I spoke of him in the letters 

"Ha. So umm that was long ago and I write a lot" I tried 

"There's still more one the next page" Alfred cut in 

"Oh" I said did I really write that much 

"I can read the rest of it if you are tired Amerika" Russia asked and while everyone freaked out that America might get mad at this he just said 

"Yeah I wouldn't mind" and passed him the book 

"Where did you leave off" Russia asked and America for up and pointed to where he was and Russia cleared his throat and picked up there 

" Dear ... , there were revolts in my country recently it was very odd, one part if me agreed with them but another one didn't they were arguing for representation in the government and that taxes go towards heteeing life conditions for themselves, I thought it was good but then that would be going against Arthur and who he thinks is best for things. We ended the revolt but had to pardon most people in it although we sent some to Arthurs new prison colony named Australia. Unfourtuanatley we had to hang two people. Some people escaped punishment by dressing up as women and running to America. Something very similar happened in Upper Canada too. 

Dear ... , Arthur's boss sent a terrible man to try and find out why the revolts happened, he decided that it wouldn't happen if the killed all the French people in my country and that's not right it's lucky that Arthur protested it that would have been painful . 

Dear ... , England combined mine and Upper Canada's colonies today and it's terrible upper Canada or Michael as he goes by is terrible he makes fun of me whenever I speak in French when then he goes and complements me on how nice Montréal looks and that he's trying to make it so Toronto is as nice as it. I don't understand him. First of its like we can never agree on anything except that it's better to be a British colony then American. I can't believe Arthur has done this it has have to be the worst decision he's ever made. 

Dear ... , Me and Micheal found out the The maritimes is holding a conference with all her politicians to see if the should from their own country without Arthur. So him and I got on a boat with our on politicians filled it with champagne and rode down the st. Lawrence to where it was being held in PRI. All of Maritimes separate parts get to decide if the want to join the new country it's cool. It's lasting a while but theirs nothing the would be bad for Micheal and myself if we join the country. 

Dear ... , it's official I am now apart of Canada, unfountunatley Newfoundland and PEI. Didn't join but the rest of us did for some reason the maritimes disappeared and changed into just PEI. And Newfoundland. Now Micheal and mines new boss as well as The maritimes old land is John A. MacDonald. England said it was fine if we wanted independence and gave it to us. But I think it's because he didn't want to pay for us anymore. 

Dear ... , today I woke up and Micheal was gone I called Arthur and he said it was normal and that I'm the only sole personification of Canada now. Also I forgot to mention That I'm not fully independent for I'm still in his Commonwealth and his monarch is still mine and if he goes to ear I'll go with him, I read about it a bit it's a kind of upper state but it's good. It's way more free and we have more money now. Arthur also still has Ruparts land and Vancouver island a B.C as colonies but Ruparts land is more controlled by the Hudson's Bay company. My boss was talking about buying it soon to expand the country. I'm worried about what the indigenous peoples will think of us buying their land. 

John A. MacDonald arranged for us to buy Ruparts land and we sent land speculators in. This made the people in the red river setllement angry and the started a rebellion and declared their own provisional government the Orange men are really mad about that I'm so confused on what to do. 

Dear... , they dealt with the red river rebellion and are treating the people their terrible I don't know what to do. The people every where else were really made because they hanged a man for treason. I'm worried about what's going to happen."   
Russia read it in a happy tone even though some of it really shouldn't have the other nations were looking at me weird 

"Yes?" I asked 

"Oh Canada-san it's just that you're early history was so conflicted and full of people disappearing or leaving you." Japan said trying to explain 

"Oh well this is just the beginning of the conflicting stuff. That the thing about being a country mad up of places that could be their own countries bound together in a union we can bearily agree you guys are lucky I didn't write about how many times the English and French in my country disagreed. Did you know that the land I have now B.C was wanted by Spain, America, England and Russia?" I said trying to explain how confused I other was 

"Ohh. I remember that I had to give some of the land to England because I couldn't feed my people." Russia said as if he had forgotten 

"You wanted land in northern north America you idiot" Romano said (didn't he leave the room at some point idk I don't remember well let's just say he's back now and just went to the toilet ok) 

"Oh yeah there was fair but of gold in that area but it was kinda hard to get to and I went broke so I left. But only after naming are places" Spain answered 

"America why did you want that land?" Italy asked after a little bit 

"I used to want all of North America" America answered a little embaresed 

"What why?" Italy continued to question 

"Well like back in the day it was my peoples belief that America should be all of North America and that God said so" he said scratching the back of his head 

"None of you were really paying attention to me back then but I did a lot of expanding, that's why I bought Alaska of Russia" America added on still embaresed 

"Oh yeah that's what I did with the rest of it I would it to you" Russia said with a smile after I finished reading the note I smiled. This beginning bit takes place before the meeting actually started

"Hi my name is Sealand a   
Micro-nation off of the coast of the British Isles, my goal in life is to become a fully recondised and independent nation, this is the Sealand files, and I am currently recording from outside of small meeting of countries. My jerk brother England is inside there right now and doing quote en quote important nation things, and refused to bring me so I used my super secret awesome ninja skills the sneak in and observe in hopes of learning some skills to further me in my quest to become a recognized nation. 

I have snuck into meetings before but this time I have decided just to gather intelligence. And that is why I am recording these Sealant files, with them I'll be able to go back and listen to them. I think this is more efficient then my past normal entries. 

Oh it appears their starting soon. Sealand out" A small blonde boy spoke in to a recorder, he was crouched behind a potted plant with his ear pressed against the wall of a conference room. 

His name is Sealand and as he said before he's a micro-nation who's mission is to become a real nation. He takes the recorder he has in his hand and puts in in the small pocket on his shirt. Now usually he would be wearing a sailor uniform and a little hat, but today was different he had to be sneaky so he wore a black button down and black pants to blend in the shoes he wore were specially designed to be quiet, he'd ordered them of eBay the same website Mr.Sweden bought him from 'jerk England' 

Sealand stood up from his spot by the potted plant and moved closer to the door and listening to the conversation going on, he pulled out the recorder from his pocket, clicked it on and whispered 

"Well it sounds like the normal stuff they say when the meetings begin, hopefully something useful will come out off this investigation I spent all my allowance from Mom and Dad on this get-up and recording device, if you don't know who Mom and Dad are it's Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland, I'm clarifying in case someone is interested in listening to the Sealand files... maybe I'll share this with the other micro nations so the can get some tips and pointers when I become a fully recognised nation. 

Sealand out" as he clicked the off button the entire building went dark startling Sealand, who jumped hearing the nations in the room react with similar action although some were slightly more vocal 

Afraid someone would leave the room Sealand ran from the door and around the corner, when the lights went back on he lifted up the recording device clicked it on and spoke 

"For some unknown reason the lights went off. In fear of having my mission exposed I escaped to a father location, but before that there were many scream from the meeting room so I can conclude that the nations didn't have anything to do with the sudden absence of light.

I will wait a few moments and return to my spot outside the door for my information collection  
Sealand out" He flicked off the recording and sat down on the floor and played with the edge of his pant legs for and bit before he heard yelling in the meeting room 

He stood up immediately and peeked around the corner, whatever was going on must have been pretty serious if only he was closer he could hear what was happening. Pretty quickly it was silent and all he could hear was soft words before the click of the door opening, Sealand ran as fast as he could down the hall, when he stooped he pulled out his recording device 

"Someone has left the conference room, shortly before the unknown nation left the room there was loud yelling followed by silence, unfourtuanatley I was not close enough to hear what was going on. I have moved farther away to report in,   
I will try and figure out which nation it is who left the room after this recording. 

From what happened I have two theorys as to what happened.

One they were fighting over who should go check on what happened to the lights or 

Number two someone got mad and made someone leave for a reason or another 

I don't know what theory is correct but I haven't heard any oh- shhh" Sealand heard foot steps in his direction and ran forward to the closest room and shut the door, the device still recording once in the room he picked it up and whispered 

"Whoever it is who left the room came in my direction so I went into the closest room he appeared to be mumbling to himself, from the slight accent I heard in the mumbling I can conclude it wasn't England, America or Canada because English is their native language and It wasn't China or Japan as I could hear the L's at the end of words and they wouldn't be able to, but other then that I couldn't tell much. 

Sealand out" he turned of the device and placed it in his pocket telling himself he's gonna check who it is.

He opened the door of the room he was in and slowly left the room walking quiet and slow towards where he heard the foot steps going. Quickly going through excuses to tell the unknown nation if they asked why he was here. He peeked around the corner and saw an older Nation with white hair and white skin he couldn't see his eyes as they were converted the nation was hunched over in silence with a pained expression. 

Sealand didn't recognize him and summarised that it must be someone who wasn't western European and must not go to meeting very often. 

Sealand slowly walked up to the nation and asked 

"What's up with you?" Probably not the best greeting but he was still trying to come up with an excuse, wasn't there a snack table somewhere here. 

The older Nation looked up, red eyes that's odd Sealand has never seen the before. 

"Nothing" The older Nation replies Sealand could clearly tell he's never really seen a nation this upset before, and it confuses him weren't nation not supposed to get or get sad ? It was odd what was he supposed to say if it was England he knew that it would be weird to stay on the topic but if it was Mr. Finland it would be weird if he didn't bring it up. But Sealand didn't know what he was supposed to do both ? 

"I know something is up but... umm" Sealand tried maybe a distraction Mr. Finland would try to distract me with something else when ever I got a cut or scrape and It would always distract my from how bad it hurt. 

"I need help" that seemed to work the nations face light up a bit at that 

"Yeah sure buddy, what is it?" He was clearly Germanic or something with the way he said his W's Sealand concluded 

Sealand realized he still needed to state what he needed help with he needed to think of a lie 

"Umm. Well I thought that if I went to the meeting i' d be recognized as a real nation but... there was a snack table.. so I got some food and... then the door was locked so I knocked but the lights went out and everyone was yelling so I ran away.." Now he needed a closer 

"And I um. Can't leave and I can't call Mom and Dad and.. And" he finished by just saying random things 

The older Nation smiled and said 

"Hey hey it's okay you're okay bud... I can bring you to the exit" It was sweet Sealand felt bad for lying to him but it appeared to be working the older Nation wasn't focusing on whatever made him upset earlier. And that allowed the guilt of lying to dissipate. 

"But what don't you have a meeting" Sealand blurted out this Nation seemed so sweet he didn't want to inconvenice him maybe later Sealand could ask him for tips on becoming a country.

"Naw I'm to awesome for those losers" The nation said it made Sealand laugh it was nice someone but him above all the important real nations. 

"You're funny, but what's You're name?" Sealand asked he was curious he didn't recognize this Nation and he seemed way cooler then everybody else, maybe he'd ask to the his currency to this guys currency instead of America's, who was the previous coolest Nation well below Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland but they don't count. 

"I'm the AWESOME Prussia" the nation says, Sealand doesn't recall a nation called Prussia 

"I've never seen Prussia on a map before though" Sealand asked causing the older Nation to chuckle 

"Well u guess that's because I am to awesome for petty things like maps" The red eyes nation says which makes Sealand laugh 

Still curious Sealand asks   
"But no like what country do you really represent?" Sealand knows it's a bit of a rude question but he rely wants to know.

"I am Prussia" the nation answers Sealand goes to question it bit the nation beats him to it 

"But Prussia doesn't exist anymore so now-a-days I represent East Germany" the nation finishes. Sealand mentaly notes that he was right about the accent being Germanic 

"You're way cooler then the other Germany!" Sealand says happily he notices a slight sadness pass over Prussia face at the mention of the other Germany 

"You really think so?" Prussia asks 

"Yeah you're like a superhero, how you're still alive plus youre eyes are really cool" Sealand answers recalling how America always claims to be a hero and It always makes him happy when people call home that 

"How about we be superheroes together and find the exit together, and since you asked me my name what's yours?" Prussia say ruffeling Sealands hair 

"I'm Sealand, I'm not really nation yet but I'm going to be someday! Oh. And I'm going to call you super Awesome Prussia Man" Sealand says as He helps Prussia stand up from the floor.  
  
"Yeah it's all good super Sealand, let's go find the exit" Prussia says as they start to walk down the hall

Sealand is glad that he cheered Prussia up but he wonders what he's going to do when they get to the exit just leave he wanted to spend more time with Prussia he was cool he was lost in his thoughts until he saw that the windows had nothing outside of them.

"Captian Awesome what's that?" Sealand asked pointing the the window Prussia responded saying he was going to look and looked out the window but there was nothing 

"I don't think we're on earth anymore" Sealand made a weird face when he said that not on earth anymore what did the mean he'd have to document this when he was alone next on his recording device 

"Lift me up so I can see" Sealand asked and Prussia picked him up with ease and allowed Sealand to look out the window Sealand noted the he should say in his log that the windows are obnoxiously tall in conference buildings, but that thought was forgotten when he looked out the window. 

It was weird there was buying just emptiness it was kind of odd and ominous Sealand pondered what it meant. Was this a dream 

"That's odd, what do you think it means" he asked hoping the older Nation would have some insight 

"No, back in the room the ancients put this book in the room and told us to read it, this must have something to do with it," Prussia said obviously in thought. 

"Do you think they transported the whole building into another dimension?" Sealand asked it was a reasonable question how else would he explain the nothingness outside 

"No they don't have the power to move a whole building, we need to find a staircase" Prussia said as he looked around for a sign with directions to the stairs 

"I believe they are that way" Sealand said pointing toward the left. The two headed that way till the reached the stairs.

"You stay here I'm going to go check something" Prussia said heading through the heavily door. As soon as he left Sealand pulled out his recording device and started speaking 

"Okay I am with the representative of East Germany, Prussia he is very cool,   
He was the one who left the conference room it was odd before ethos I didn't know that older nations could cry or be sad but he was, I didn't know what to say so I made up a distraction and asked him for help in getting to the exit. But something unbelievable happened, when we were looking for the exit we came across a window and looked out it and there was nothing.

Apparently the ancients showed up and gave the ancients a book, I believe the have teleported us somewhere in the after life right now Prussia is checking something to back up this theory. 

Oh he's coming back Sealand out"   
Sealand clicked the off button on the recorder and placed it back in his pocket 

"I was right the ancients just teleported the floor, from what I know they won't bring us back until we accept something or finish the book the sent here it apparently will reveal secrets about all the nations becausnethe noticed we were suffering and wants us to be honest with each other" Prussia explained Yeah bois we back with Sealand perspective but instead of 3rd person like last time it's 1st person cause I feel like it 

To continue on we spoke a bit more ran around the corner and Prussia' s little brother ran into me *or I ran into him what ever it doesn't matter*   
He got knocked uncounsious we brought him to a room blah. Blah blah Then Prussia disappears and we're here now. 

''Oh my god he disappeared into thin air.... how does that work I'm confused I'm just a little boy. WHAT DO I DO NOW." I said to myself panicking 

''Okay okay. Calm down Sealand, it's probably just a trick of the light'' I assured myself aloud. I just needed to wait he'll be back 

"He's NoT bAcK yeT" I screeched 

I'll assume my screeching awoke Mr. Germany as he bolted up immediately 

"What do you mean he's gone I just saw him before I shut my eyes again it's been less the 5 minutes" he said looking me directly in the eyes. 

He then quickly scanned the room before making probably the funniest face I've ever seen, even funnier then England made the one time I put salt in his tea. 

"Well maybe he is gone" he said puzzled 

"But that doesn't make any sense" he stated probably more to himself then to me. 

But before he could come up with a teroy as to why a note appeared infrout of us and I picked it up and read 

"Prussia has been transported back to the real world he's fine. You should focus on you're own journey now and return back to the room" 

The note didn't really make sense to me but obviously it made sense to Mr. Germany as he nodded and stood up. 

"Well the come on ahh-" "Sealand" 

"Well the come on Sealand it appears we should go to the meeting room" he said holding his hand out towards the door. 

I smiled me going to a meeting that I don't have to sneak into OMG this is the best thing ever. 

"Umm. Just a second" I said walking to the corner and pulling out my recording 

"I have officaly done it I have been invited to an actually real life meeting by Mr.Germany, you should take notes fellow micro nations" I finished my memo and followed Mr. Germany out of the room.

We walked for about two minutes to the room I recognized as the meeting room. 

Mr. Germany opened the door and I followed him in when we entered every Mr. Russia had just stopped speaking. 

England's pov 

The door of the meeting room opened and I looked to the door ever vigilant as always one of the skills I aquired over the years. But that is not important at the moment I look over to the door and see Germany which was expected, but what was not was seeing Sealand, the little brat trailing behind him. 

My first thought was did Prussia turn into Sealand which was silly and quickly replaced with a more reasonable thought Sealand probably snuck in here and Germany found him in the halls.

Which may be correct yes. But that would mean that Sealand specifically did not listen to what I've told him numerous times, those specific words being 'Do not sneak into meetings' 

Honestly this kid is more rebellious then America was at this specific age, which I guess isn't saying a lot since America was not that rebellious tell he was older then Sealand, but none the less still a rambunctious kid. 

Still I try to look out for Sealand, even if he's technically not my responsibility anymore he is Sweden's, and he just does not listen to me. I really wonder what I did to make him dislike me so much. 

Come to think about it what did I do to make all my old colonies dislike me so much. Sure America doesn't dislike me so much anymore, and the commonwealth doesn't hate me, but there must be something wrong with me because why else would everybody leave me so often. 

It's honestly a bit isolating, there's Scotland, N.Ireland and Wales but they all hate me, and stay off in their own borders. 

It would be nice if somebody came to to visit me once in awhile. The only time I see other nations anymore is during meetings and them we're all arguing and it's just not- 

"What is it?" I say after someone calling my name pulls me out of my temporary daze. 

"Umm Sealand said you would object to him staying after I said the little bud could stay" America answered me 

"Well if he's here already he might as well stay, but Sealand I am disappointed that you didn't listen to me and did the exact opposite of what I said" I say monotonous. I can already feel the headache coming on why can't these meeting just go smoothly for once.

"Oh angleterre stop being such a stick in the mud" the frog taunts me, and I know I probably shouldn't respond but I really can't stop myself. 

"I'm not being a stick in the mud I'm being responsible. Not like you would know what that means" I snap at him probably not the most gentlemanly thing to do but... I have no excuse I just said it. 

"Oh you wound me so..." He says and dramatically flopping himself onto Spain. I am about to say more but China stops me by saying.

"If you westerners are done. Can we continue reading the book?" He makes a fair point. 

I see Russia pick the book up again and read 

"Cue the bloody fireworks it seems to be July 4 again, it seem it's already that time of year, although the 1st was lovely celebrating with Canada and the rest of the commonwealth, I was slightly reminded of the fact it was the first time I've seen some of them outside of meetings we are forced to endure once a month, now I am aware that it is the same every year, and that progressively on all of their independence days I'm reminded of the fact that they've all left me, then it accumulates on today's date and I write a letter of pity for myself. Honestly it is a little but sad and I regret the practice, no matter how much I tell them I don't mind their independence or I don't care, I do, I sound like France. Speaking of France, I am also well aware of the fact that he also misses his former colonies, but I feel as though it's not the same sadness he looks back with joy and pride that they all turned out well and happy, while I look back with disappointment and sadness not to all of my former colonies but towards myself. I tell myself they are all well off, happy and independent but I can't help but think they could be better off or happier if I had done a better job and sticked around for more then a couple weeks to teach them every thing I knew and cared for them instead of being concerned with having the 'biggest empire' or riches, as well as petty things like being better then France, and Spain. As their caretaker I should have been there and I guess in some ways that is me admitting that I wasn't the best at everything as much as I am proud of what I did and accomplished, I should of focused on the little things, like being there when Australia fought his first 'croc' maybe he would have been less rambunctious now. I know this is probably way longer then it needs to be and just adding to the collection of entries like this but I hope that I won't need to write another one of These so I wrote out most of my thoughts I still have some and I am still lonely, desperately lonely and probably will be forever but I'm hoping for a better future." 

Jesus Christ I talk alot write a alot I don't really know what to think right now on one hand I'm thinking Congrats now everyone knows that you write letters to yourself every year about how lonely you are, now they'll avoid you which is either good or bad? and opposite of that it is Maybe they'll all want to spend time with me more often cause I so lonely and feel bad. Familiar thoughts I have although normally with different wording flood my mind often. 

I'm always stuck between wanting change and people who love me and being comfortable with how I am and desperately grasping to the strings of my isolation. I normally lean towards not doing anything as I'm fine the waybi am now. 

It seems the ancients decided to take away my decision in the matter, I am slightly enraged by the idea that they thought I couldn't do it on my own and took away my choice in the matter, but a small tiny part of me knows I probably would have been having this argument in my heard ablit it for the rest of the millennia.

I see that there is no better time then now to day something about it. I've been forced by social construct it would be weird if I denied it or kept silent 

"Well certainly I was not expecting to have to do this today, I am lonely and would like to not be alone anymore, although this is not the way I would have liked to say this" who am I kidding probably wouldn't have ever done this on my own "I see the ancients intention behind it and will go along with it. " even if I don't agree with it. 

It feels nice but I definitely don't feel as if I've solved my problems all I've done is tell people I am lonely it does nothing to solve the actual problem, and it's not as if me being a bit sad about being alone is anything to matter much, the others probably have more important problems then I do. 

I get an idea 

"If it's not to much hassle I would prefer if we moved on to the next thing and deal with my issues later. Pass me the book please" Sure it's avoiding the issue for now and I feel tension rise in the air as I say the words it's almost as if they didn't realize we could not talk about what this book states, I don't mind if I'm not playing to the ancients plan, I may be putting it off but I like it that way, they've forced my decision once but not anymore it's seems I was more angered by my choice being chosen for me then I thought. 

Besides I'd laugh if this thing actually helps. And I think my issues can be resolved last on my own time. 

You know as they say us Brits are extremely cynical and stubborn. 

It can be dealt with later. When I decide to. 

\---------------------------------------------  
And this is where I stopped writing so I'm gonna write some crack ending right now   
‐---------------------------------------------

"But hey what is that over there" China says 

"Huh what?" I say and I look to where he was pointing 

"That thing over there that looks like some odd door" America says 

"Oh that thing I saw it forever ago but no one asked me anything in this whole time" Japan says 

"Do you know what it is?" I ask 

"Yeah but you have to accept that anime is superior to any other form of media to enter" Japan says it's really odd he is acting really out of charecter today 

"I mean it feels like we've been here for about a year" canada says quietly 

"Hey dude stop breaking the 4th wall" America says laughing 

" So if we all say anime is superior we cam leave?" I ask 

Japan nods 

We all stand up and gather by the door, we then all say anime is superior and the door starts to open, the light is blinding. 

We exit the conference room through the door and come across what I would describe as hell.... 

"Hahha I tricked you it was me Poland the whole time it's like hillarious you fell for that high liet?" I turn my head and look at china who pulls of a mask revealing Lithuania 

"Yeah I guess can we hurry up I have 6 missed calls from Estonia and Latvia" Lithuania says looking Poland in the eyes 

"Okay.." poland says clearing his throat and the looking at us all who are still standing it the door 

"This was all a like a conspiracy by me and liet to like get back at you guys for never inviting us on you're cool new years cruise this year, I was like super totally offended, because I like went out and like bought an new swim suit and you didnt invite me." Poland says dramatically 

"So now Me and liet are trapping you in the collection of every embarrassing this you ahve done provided by Prussias diarys!" 

He starts closing the door   
"Have fun!" He states as the door is shut 

"Oh man god!!" "Ahhhhhhhbbbbbghdvejsvwjeiiwbsjsishdheieu"   
This went one for a while and then we all died from embarrassment......

The end

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it the collection of my writing over like 2 years. Hopefully the end wasn't too disappointing and at least someone enjoyed it. I feel bad for ending it this way. But it's been so long since I wrote the stuff before that it just wouldn't make sense.


End file.
